Albert Alain Alkan
Albert Alain Alkan (アルベールA.A.) is a crow, and Sakuya's personal butler. He is emotionless and obeys all of Sakuya's commands. His first appearance is in the sequel Holiday Star. He appears briefly in story 1 and the 4th short story is centered around him. There is a possibility that he was named after the French Jewish composer Alkan. Early Life ''Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" "Albert's Secret" Albert is a very efficient butler, and has been with Sakuya since he was a child. Yuuya feels uneasy around him. His true identity is that of an reputed assassin known as "The Faceless Triple Ace", hired by the mother of the eldest Le Bel child to kill Sakuya. The Le Bels have five children by different mothers, and Sakuya the youngest was heavily favoured by his father to be the successor, causing much jealousy. Before Albert could make his move however, another assassin attacked the young Sakuya in the library one day. Albert slit the assassin's throat. The reasoning was that he couldn't fulfill his contract if Sakuya was dead. However, he found that this assassin was hired by his client as well. That violated the contract he had with her, so he terminated it and was about to leave when young Sakuya spoke up. Sakuya wanted to hire him. Sakuya wanted to keep an eye on him because Albert could be easily rehired to attack Sakuya again. However, Albert would not allow himself to be hired as a bodyguard or as a butler. So Sakuya made a ridiculously dangerous offer - he's hiring Albert as an assassin. The target? Sakuya himself. The condition was that until Sakuya gave the signal, Albert was not to carry out the assassination. Meanwhile, the crow was to stay as Sakuya's butler. Of course, Sakuya would never give the signal. Yuuya never knew of this arrangement until he discovered that Albert was an assassin through Leone. He misunderstood Albert's actions as dangerous towards Sakuya when the crow was simply attempting to catch Miru and Kaku as they sneak into the mansion to use the Le Bels' posh bathroom. Physical Description Personality and Traits Relationships Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane Yuuya Sakazaki Etymology '''Albert' comes from the Germanic name Adalbert, which was composed of the elements adal "noble" and beraht "bright". In Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star, Albert's name is written using the katakana ア (a'') ル (''ru) ベー (bē) ル (ru). Alain Alkan Trivia *There is a possibility that he was named after the French Jewish composer Alkan. *Due to his bird form as a crow, being the butler of high-nobility, and his dangerous background, it can be assumed that he was based off one of the main characters in the famous manga-series Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. **The story of Kuroshitsuji revolves around a young English noble who signs a contract with a demon in exchange for his soul. Abiding by the contract, the demon then remains by his new master's side to fulfill his part, assuming the form of a butler. **The protagonist, Hiyoko Tosaka, indirectly referenced Kuroshitsuji in the first episode of Holiday Star when she remarked that "Black Butlers always have what you need." Gallery http://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatofulhttp://twitpic.com/photos/moa810 Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male